La Apuesta del Amor
by Himari
Summary: A veces las apuestas son muy tentativas, pero estas te puede llevar a encontrar el amor...
1. Chapter I

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecer. Porque si fuera mi ya habria Nalu :D Pero es de el maestro Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**_Apuesta o Amor_**

**_Capitulo I: ¿Malas decisiones?¿O despertar de un sentimiento?_**

Era un típico día en la cuidad de Magnolia, especialmente en el gremio más escandaloso de dicha ciudad, Fairy Tail. En este lugar estaba Mirajane y Kinana atendía sirviendo bebidas a todos, la Alberona consumía de estas, Elfman le gritaba que era un hombre el que bebe, Levy leía un libro, Gajeel y Lily comentaba sobre su entrenamiento, Wendy compartía con Charlie y Happy, Natsu peleaba con Gray, Erza comía un pastel de fresas, en resumen un día normal. Pero la menor de las albinas estaba aburrida de dicha rutina, algo le faltaba a este lugar pero no sabía que, hasta que por su mente paso una fantástica idea solo tenía que ubicar quien sería su víctima.

-¡Hola a Todos!-exclama la joven Heartfilia la cual entraba al gremio siendo residida por todos. Bingo allí estaba su víctima, observando a la rubia con una cara de niño que quiere hacer una maldad, llego al lado de la rubia.

-Hola Lucy- saludo a la rubia.

-Hola Lisanna- respondiéndole con una sonrisa.

-Lucy te tengo una propuesta que hacer-asombrando a la maga estelar por la actitud de la hermana de Mira y Elfman

-¿Qué cosa es?- pregunto la rubia, ¿podría ser que la menor de las hermanas Status quería ir a una misión como ello?, ella no tenía ningún problema, eso sí tendría hablar con Erza, porque no creía que Natsu, Gray, Wendy y Happy tuvieran algún problema. Mientras que Charlie diría que le da igual o no le importaría.

-¡Lucy ágamos una apuesta!-exclamo la albina muy alegre.

-¿Una apuesta?-eso no se esperaba de lo que le pidiera la hermana de Mira.

-Sí, Lucy una apuesta ¿No lo encuentras interesante?

-¿Y de que sería esa apuesta?- no podía negarlo sonaba interesante, pero ¿Qué es lo que quería ella?, pensaba la rubia.

-¡Bueno la que come más rápido un plato de ramen gana!-parece fácil pensó la maga estelar.

-Me parece bien, eso sí ¿Qué pasa si tu ganas? O ¿Si yo gano?-esperando la respuesta de la albina una que parece que estaba pensando que cual iba ser el premio. Lo único que rogaba más a la rubia es que no fuera vergonzoso.

-Bueno si tu ganas yo te pago la renta de un año- dejando a la rubia con sus ojos abierto como plato, había escuchado bien. Lisanna le había dicho una año de renta. Bien está decidida iba a ganar como diría ¡Natsu estoy encendida! Se dijo mentalmente la rubia pero no podía negar que su rostro estaba decorado por una sonrisa triunfante.-Pero si yo gano tu tendrás que ser mi sirvienta por una semana…no mejor tu serás mi esclava toda una semana, tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo te pida y no puedes decir que no-los dichos de la albina causaron una gran escalofrió, pero ella ya estaba decidida iba a ganar

-¡Ok! ¡Vamos!- le dijo decida la rubia, mientras que la albina no podía dejar su rostro de satisfacción todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo a su plan. Luego las dos fueron a decirle a Mirajane que les sirviera un plato de ramen cada una, Mira miro con algo de desconfianza a su hermana, conocía muy bien esa sonrisa y lo significaba que estaba tramando algo hacia la rubia, lo único que pedía es que no le produjera problemas a la rubia.

La mayor de las alvinas llego a la mesa con los dos platos de ramen para las jóvenes, sorprendiendo a la maga estela, ya que nunca se imagino que iba ser una plato tan grande, pero iba ganar ella se lo había decidió iba a la victoria.

-Mira-nee nos puedes ayudar en algo-pregunto la menor de las albinas

-¿Qué cosa?

-Quiero que cuentes tres, dos, uno ¡ya!-cosa que la rubia entendió como la partida para la apuesta.

-Está bien…A las tres, dos, uno ¡Ya!- dijo desconfiada la mayor de las albinas, quien empezó a ver luego de esa cuenta como las dos jóvenes empezaron a comer.

La rubia comía, comía pero recién estaba en la mitad del plato, era extraño pero sería que es plato no tenia fondo pensaba la Heartfilia, miro a su lado al ver cómo iba su contrincante asombrándose ya que Lisanna estaba a punto de terminar. Al ver eso la rubia empezó a aumentar su velocidad para terminar su plato.

-¡Ya termine!- gritaba alegremente la joven amiga de la infancia de Natsu y Happy luego de su victoria. Mientras la rubia caía rendida sobre la mesa, ahora toda su vida por una semana estaba en las manos de la menor de las Albinas.

-Lisanna…no ahora que perdí Hime-sama ¿Qué quiere que haga?-pregunto rendida la rubia, esperando la respuesta de la vencedora, quien parecía estar pensado que ordenarle a la su nueva esclava.

-No Lucy sígueme diciendo Lisanna ¿Ok?-la maga estelar asintiendo con su cabeza-Bueno hasta el momento no tenía nada en mente, pero ya que pides una orden te la daré…-causando un leve temblor en todo el cuerpo de la rubia por la orden de la hermana menor Status-Si hoy Natsu está durmiendo en tu cama, quiero que le soples detrás de la oreja y luego lo despiertes como en el cuento de la bella durmientes ¿lo conoces?¿Cierto?-con cierta diabluras en sus palabras.

-Si-respondió avergonzada luego de escuchar las palabras de la que por esta semana era su ama. Aunque en su cabeza resonaban las palabras de albina "Si hoy Natsu está durmiendo en tu cama, quiero que le soples detrás de la oreja y luego lo despiertes como en el cuento de la bella durmientes"…en la bella durmiente el príncipe le despertada a la princesa con un beso, Lisanna le estaba pidiendo lo mismo, eso significaba que ella le tendría que dar un beso a Natsu!, sonrojándola aun mas este pensamiento

-Lisanna ¿Cómo sabrás que en verdad lo hago?-pregunto la rubia, por si acaso ella no le creía y tendrá que repetir "eso", porque si fuera así no podría ver a Natsu a la cara de nuevo por la vergüenza que sentiría.

-Muy obvio, se lo preguntare a él-sonrojando aun mas a la rubia, al imaginarse a la albina preguntándole a Natsu y que Happy escuchara esto y él se lo diría a todo el gremio. Y después todo el Fairy Tail, le preguntaría o la molestaría, mejor esos días decía que tendría que ir a una misión, esperando que pasaran los días para que se olvidaran un poco-Lucy no pienses escapar porque si no será un año que serás mi esclava- le había leído los pensamiento o ¿ qué? Se preguntaba la rubia-No Lucy no leo tus pensamientos solo que eres muy obvia-dejando paralizada a la rubia, como ¡que era muy obvia!, ahora molestándola.-No te enojes, pero en estas situaciones eres muy obvia, esclava-con una cierta risa hacia las últimas palabras.

Aburrida de las burlas de la albina y de su maldita apuesta, salió del gremio muy molesta y se dirigió a su casa, sabía que un baño la ayudaría a olvidar, pensaba la rubia mientras se dirigía a su casa. Al llegar a esta entro a la ducha y se sumergió en esas tibias aguas, cerro sus ojos y todo ello le ayudo a olvidad todo. No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, pero se sentía como nueva, salió del baño y en su pieza, mejor dicho en su cama se encontraba el Dragón Slayer de Fuego, recordando la orden que le había pedido la persona que iba ser su ama por una semana, Lisanna.

Se acerco peligrosamente al pelisalmón que dormía muy plácidamente en la cama de la rubia, lo primero que le había pedido era soplarle la oreja ¿Por qué Lisanna le habría pedido eso? Ya no importaba, tenía que hacerlo, porque mañana su ama se lo preguntaría a su Dragoncito! Espera Lucy! Como que tu Dragoncito, puede ser que la apuesta me afecto demasiado…si eso debe, se convencía mentalmente la acerco nuevamente y le soplo sutilmente, cosa que le cosa que le incomodo al pelisalmón y de la nada se sonrojo y se dio vuelta dando la cara la rubia la cual quería terminar lo más rápido y lo beso en los labios.

Natsu el cual estaba durmiendo sintió como le soplaban en su oreja, aunque le costara asumirlo pero ese era su punto débil, sentía una respiración muy cerca de él, pero el olor no lo podía negar esa de Lucy. De la nada sintió un peso en sus labios, pero debía decir que le gustaba. Abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta que Lucy lo estaba besando. Sonrojándose totalmente, pero no sabía pero algo le decir que tenía que seguir con este beso, cosa que siguió dominando este gesto y sorprendiendo a la rubia, al ver que si pelisalmón había despertado y ahora era el que manejaba el beso, no sabía pero eso le estaba gustando mucho y se dejo llevar, sintiendo como el Dragón Slayer le mordía un poco de sus la labios para poder entrar a la boca de la rubia. Era una cosa más deliciosa del fuego, era como una droga, ya que no quería que terminara eso, pero la necesidad de oxigeno de los dos, los hizo separarse.

Mirándose uno al otro, si dejar su rostro decorado por los sonrojo. Ninguno de los dos sabia que decir. Lucy volvió a mirar los labios de pelisalmón, cosa que él se dio cuenta y le volvió a dar otro beso igual de apasionado que el anterior.

-¡Se ggguuuussstttannn!-exclamo el gato quien recién entro a la habitación encontrándose con sus dos amigos besándose. Con estas simple palabras los dos se separaron y Natsu salió por la ventana lo más rápido posible, dejando su característico amigo allí.

-Natsu, ¡Espérame!-gritaba el gato quien salió y siguió el camino de su amigo.

Dejando a la rubia la cual se tiro en su cama se toco sus labios, podía sentir como su corazón latía sin parar ¿Qué había sido todo esto?

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Hola a todos!

Espero que les gusto es mi nueva idea, ya ser corto. Y todo esto pario porque yo perdió una apuesta con mi prima y también soy sirvienta de ella XDD

Aviso desde el principio va haber una capitulo que tenga lemmon.

A con Hikari to Akuma, me voy a demorar un poco ya que perdí en la memoria donde lo tenía guardado TTwTT

Muchas gracias por leer :D

_Himari!~_


	2. Chapter II

_******Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecer. Porque si fuera mi ya habria Nalu :D Pero es de el maestro Hiro Mashima._

* * *

_**La Apuesta del Amor**_

_El destino une a dos personas, no sabe lo que les tiene escrito a ellos dos_

_Capítulo II: "No importa de qué mundo lo veas, ellos siempre van a estar juntos"_

Los rallantes rayos de sol que invadían la habitación de la rubia, fueron los causantes de que esta despertara y se diera cuenta que se iniciaba un nuevo día. Se levanto y se metió a su baño del cual ya salió vestida, peinada y lista para un nuevo día. Como no tenía muchas ganas de prepararse su desayunar, así que prefirió ponerse en camino a Fairy Tail, donde podría pedirle a Mirajane algo para alimentarse. Cuando llego a la puerta de este lugar, recordó lo pasado la noche de ayer, el beso entre ella y Natsu, luego la llegada Happy cosa que sonrojo. Y en su mente le llego pensamiento que lo más seguro es que Happy le había comentado al todo el gremio. Ahora no sabía si abrir, porque si el mejor amigo de Natsu habría comentando algo; si entraba todo los presentes la empezarían a molestar, algunos diciendo "ya era tiempo", mientras que otro como Cana empezaría con una serie de preguntas como "Respóndeme Lucy, ¿Como lo conquistaste?","¿Para cuándo el matrimonio?",aumentando aun mas su sonrojo en su rostro.

-¿Lucy-san?- dijo una voz extrañada al ver a su amiga en la puerta del gremio de sus amores-¿Se siente bien?...porque si es así, yo puedo curarle con mi magia

-Wendy, no te preocupes. Estoy bien- respondió mientras miraba a la pequeña con una sonrisa.

-Wendy, te dijo que estaba bien, mejor entremos-dijo la gata, la cual estaba en los brazos de la pequeña Dragón Slayer. Sabía que la peliazul no se sentía tranquila con la respuesta de la rubia, pero la mejor forma de que no estuviera preocupada por la maga estelar era desconcentrando a Wendy con alguna otra cosa.

-Es verdad Charlie, vamos Lucy-san-tomando la mano de la blonda, entrando al edificio de Fairy Tail, donde todos los presentes saludaron a las dos jóvenes y a la blanca gata, relajando a la rubia, ya que parecía que Happy no le había comentado nada a los integrantes del gremio.

-Wendy, voy donde Mira-dándole una sonrisa a la pequeña- Gracias por preocuparte, pero estoy bien- haciéndole un pequeño cariño en su cabello y se dirigió a la barra en donde estaba la mayor de las albinas, la cual saludo a la maga estelar al ver que iba hacia ella.

-Hola Lucy-dándole una de sus típicas sonrisas, pero se extraño de la actitud de la rubia. La cual no le saludo, solo se sentó y suspiro con pesar, bajando su rostro escondiéndolo de la albina. Luego alzo su rostro parecía otra persona, se levanto con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola Mira…sabes hoy no tenía ganas de prepárame algo para desayunar, me podrías hacer algo delicioso- asustando a la mayor de las Strauss por los cambios repentinos de humor de su amiga

-Lucy, ¿Estás bien?

-Mira, nunca en mi vida he estado mejor-decorando estas palabras con una sonrisa radiante.

-Así que el beso fue mejor de lo que esperabas-dijo una voz con cierta travesura en estos dichos, logrando dejar como tomate a la rubia y a la mayor de las Strauss extrañada por la reacción de la maga estelar. Así que Lucy esta así por temas del amor, concluyo Mirajane por los dichos de su hermana y por la reacción de la integrante del grupo de Natsu. Pero también había una pregunta en su mente ¿Qué era lo que tenía que ver Lisanna en esto?, es especialmente ¿Cómo sabe Lisanna?, esto tendría que ver con lo del día de ayer, para comprobar esta hipótesis tendría que investigar.

-¿Q-q-uee cosa dices L-Lisanna?- dijo la rubia con gran titubeo en sus palabras.

-Happy ya me conto- cosa que dejo a la Heartfilia con sus ojos abierto, como si fueran dos platos.-Ven esclava mía, te tengo una nueva misión para ti-llevándose a la rubia y saliendo del gremio, dejando a la mayor de albinas con muchas interrogantes con las palabras de su hermana.

-Kinana, ¿no te molesta si te dejo sola?-pregunto la albina a la pelimorada, la cual le dio una sonrisa, dándole entender a la ayudante del maestro que no tenía ningún problema. Se alejo de la barra del gremio, para la mayor de las Strauss era hora de investiga todo esto.

Mientras tanto afuera del gremio

-Lucy, tranquilízate Happy me prometió no decirle nada a nadie, ¡Ya deja ese sonrojo en tu cara!, aunque te hace ver muy tierna- comentario que logro aumentar la tonalidad roja del rostro de la rubia. Pero ahora entendía muy bien la reacción de sus compañeros en la mañana cuando la saludaron normalmente, al final ella se alarmo con nada y con este pensamiento y un suspiro volvió a sus colores normales. Aunque algo todavía alarmaba a la Heartfilia.- Lucy tranquila, que Happy cuando promete algo lo cumple- asombrando la rubia, esta era la segunda vez que le hacía lo mismo, cosa que en este momento molesto.-Lucy no seas tan infantil, le alegas a Natsu de su actitud y tu eres igualita.

-Para que me llamaste Lisanna, porque si es para molestarme no tengo tiempo- dijo con cierto desagrado, ya que no le gustaba que la juzgaran por su forma de ser.

-Ya Lucy, no estés molestes- le dijo con una sonrisa – Bueno, ya voy a parar- cosa que la rubia sonrió con cierta gratitud, ante estos dichos-Hoy te llame porque te tengo una nueva orden para ti, esclava- causando una gran temor a la rubia. ¿Qué seria la orden que le daría hoy? Sería tan mala como la anterior, Espera Lucy ¿Como que la anterior fue mala? Podría ser vergonzosa, pero no mala. Además descubrió algo que no se había imaginado, ya que nunca había pasado por su mente que Natsu fuera un tan buen besador, pintando levemente sus mejillas, producto de sus conclusiones hacia su amigo.- Uhh Lucy, no te he dicho nada y tu ya estas sonroja, será que el beso de ayer fue tan apasionado como Happy me dijo- logrando dejar como una tomate a la maga estelar.- Pero esa orden fue ayer, hoy nuevo día, nueva orden la cual es…- la rubia sentía muy nerviosa, no sabía que tramaba la menor de las albinas, pero por su sonrisa, sabía que no era nada bueno.

-Quiero que vayas hoy a las siete al árbol de la Sola en el parque de la puerta sur- no sería…pensó la rubia- por lo que me conto Levy ¿Lo conoces muy bien?- escondió su rostro con su cabello y asistió, porque de nuevo. La primera vez ella había pensado que Natsu se le iba declarar allí, que boba fue…no entendió bien el porqué pero este pensamiento le dolió en su interior, pero ¿Por qué?...Natsu era su amigo, no entendía lo que le pasaba seria que su corazón y su ser estaba jugando con ella, debido a que su mente le vino la imagen del beso y su corazón empezó a latir a la misma velocidad que en ese momento…¿qué es le estaba pasando?, era la pregunta que estaba que se hacia la rubia y se repetía una y otra vez.

-Lucy! Lucy reacciona!-exclamaba, mientras tomo de los hombros de esta chica y la sacudía para ver si volvía en sí.

-Ahh, ¿Qué paso?- la albina suspiro tranquila, al ver que su amiga volvió. Sería que la compañera de grupo de Natsu, por fin empezó a entender los sentimientos que tenia hacia el pelirosado, esto le alegro mucho, pero todavía no podía dejar que su juego terminara tan rápido-Lucy quiero que vayas al parque con tu vestido rosado y muy hermosa, aunque no necesitas mucho porque ya lo eres- le dijo con una sonrisa. Las palabras de la menor de las Strauss dejo algo sorprendida pero a las vez algo sorprendida, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a los halagos, casi siempre eran de pervertidos, pero era raro escucharlo de amigos…pero lo que más le extrañaba ¡Como sabia de ese vestido!, estaba segura que a nadie había comentado de él, ese era muy especial para ella, hasta lo tenía pensado usar para una fecha igual de especial.-Ahh... si te preguntas porque se del vestido es porque mientras dormías, entré a tu casa, espero que eso no te moleste- asombrando a la rubia, quien le molestaba que todo el mundo entrara a su casa, sin su permiso. Mientras con una gran nerviosismo de la amiga de la infancia de Natsu reía, ya que no sabía que reacción podría tener la maga estelar, ya que creía que estaba molesta, pero parecía que la rubia estaba mucho más que molesta, emanado un aura tan parecida a la de Erza cuando esta fastidiada de las peleas de Natsu y Gray.

-Lisanna-asustando a la nombrada por el tono usado por la blonda.

-Jejeje, bueno como ya dije mi orden y mira lo tarde que es, adiós Lucy- escapando de la rubia-Tu sabes que si no lo haces, en vez de esta semana será todo el mes. Y no te confíes tengo espías- cosa que al escuchar Lucy, suspiro con resignación. Como no tenía muchas ganas de volver al gremio porque probablemente estaba tanto Natsu y Happy allí, con el primero no sabía que podría hablar, mientras que el segundo no tenia ánimo para soportar sus bromas, especialmente con sus característico "Sea Guuuussstan". Así que lo único que le quedaba era ir a casa y prepararse cumplir la segunda orden de Lisanna.

Llego a su casa, se preparo algo para comer, luego escribió un poco de su novela y cuando vio que faltaban una hora y media para la misión de Lisanna, entro a su baño, se dio una tibia ducha y salió del baño pero con un extraño pensamiento en su cabeza, ya que le parecía raro que ningún compañero del gremio estuviera en su casa, como siempre lo hacían, si que era raro, pero vio el reloj que le faltaban media hora, así que se vistió lo más rápido y llamo a Cáncer para que la peinara, quedo como si fuera una princesa, estaba usando un hermoso vestido color rosa pálido, el cual tenia no usaba tirantes, dejando notar su delicados hombros y blanco cuello, llevaba un hermoso cinturón debajo de su pecho que hacia destacar su figura y el largo de este vestido era hasta la rodilla, dejando notar sus largas piernas. El peinado que le había hecho el espíritu celestial, consistía que su lisa cabellera, ahora tenía unos pequeños rulos, la cual la hacían ver muy hermosa.

Salió de su casa y se dirigió al parque la maga estelar, no sabía pero algo de esta orden de Lisanna le causaba mala espina. Llego al parque y se acerco al árbol, el cual apoyo su mano en el viejo tronco y recordó ese día cuando ella se engaño creyendo que Natsu se le iba a declarar, que idiota y tonta, era extraño pero esto la volvió a deprimir como la otra vez que lo recordó, otra cosa que le sorprendió fue sentir una pequeñas lagrimas en su rostro.

-¿Lucy?-exclamo una voz conocida para la rubia, quien levanto su rostro y suspiro, pensando qué bueno que él, no era esa persona-¿Te sientes bien?

-Si estoy bien gracias, Hibiki-intentando dar una sonrisa para que el castaño no se diera cuenta de sus pequeñas lagrimas descendían por sus mejillas, a pesar de todo el joven se dio cuenta y saco un pañuelo y se acerco a la rubia, cosa que le asusto, pero a la vez la sonrojo.

-Lucy, te vez mucho más bella con una sonrisa, en vez de esas lagrimas - secándole los rastros de esta, con el pañuelo, cosa que aumento el sonrojo de la blonda.

-Gracias Hibiki-mientras los dos se miraba y la chica le daba una sonrisa y el joven le respondía igual pero más radiante.

-De nada Lucy, además te vez demasiado hermosa esta noche para que estés llorando.

-¿Por qué estás aquí Hibiki?, no debieras estar en tu gremio-dijo la rubia intentando cambiar el tema, ya que sabía que el chico sabia como alagar a una mujer, cosa que a ella le avergonzaba bastante.

-Tenía que darle un mensaje al maestro Makarov del maestro Bob, tenía pensado entregarle el mensaje y volver, pero me encontré con la hermana de Mirajane, ¿Lisanna? Si no me equivoco el nombre- mirando a la rubia con una cierta duda, cosa que ella le afirmo moviendo su rostro-Bueno ella, me pido que me quedara un poco mas y que si podía ir al parque de la Sola a las siete y bueno así fue como llegue aquí, eso si nunca pensé que te encontraría aquí y tan hermosa- cosa que sonrojo a la rubia. Y a su mente ahora le alzaba todo, Lisanna tenía todo esto planeado por eso le pidió que se vistiera de una forma especial, era su plan…¿Por qué Hibiki era parte de el?, era la única pregunta que se formulaba.

-Gracias de nuevo, por el alago- intentando no sonrojarse, pero sabía que le era imposible, especialmente por la sonrisa que le daba el integrante de Blue Pegasus. Causando una mezcla de sentimientos en la rubia, no podía negar Hibiki era lindo, atractivo, pero esto era distinto lo que sentía si lo comparaba con Natsu.

-No te avergüences de lo que eres Lucy-sorprendiendo a la blonda con las palabras del mago de Blue Pegasus- Aprovechando lo bella que estas esta noche Lucy, ¿No quisieras tener una cita conmigo?- dejando sorprendida a la maga estrellar con esta petición, algo le decía que digiera que no, pero prefirió omitirlo y aceptar la invitación del castaño.

Los dos magos recorrieron la cuidad de Magnolia, ninguno de los dos podía negar que lo estuvieran pasando mal, porque sabía que eran mentiras. Tanto para el integrante de Blue Pegasus como la maga estelar, se estaba divirtiendo, de una forma que ninguno de los dos se esperaban de la compañía del otro. Su velada estuvo por conversas, risas, sonrisas y varios sonrojos por parte de la rubia. Cuando llegaron a un puente, se detuvieron.

-Lucy muchas gracias, hoy lo pasado muy bien debido a tu grata y bella compañía- sonriéndole a la rubia, cosa que la sonrojo

-No gracias a ti Hibiki, yo también la pase muy bien el día de hoy- decorando su rostro con un gran sonrisa.

-Lucy tu sonrisa es hermosa- acercándose a la rubia, cosa que no se esperaba esta. Sorprendiéndola.

-G-gracias-s-dijo nerviosa al no sabes que hacer en esa situación, debido que el castaño se acercaba cada vez más y ella no hacía nada para detenerlo. Mientras que en su mente solamente pasaban dos opciones una de ellas era que se alejara y la otra es que cerrara los ojos y viviera lo que venía. Cosa que no entendió, pero lo hizo. Cerró sus ojos y espero algún contacto del integrante de Blue Pegasus, pero nada. En vez de eso sintió una gran fuerza en su brazo que la hizo alejarse de allí.

-¡No se te ocurra tocarla!Ella es mía!-grito una voz muy conocida para la maga estelar, pero le sorprendía esta palabras y la reacción del que emitió esta expresión - ¡Nos vamos Lucy!-exclamo molesto, mientras se llevaba a la fuerza a la rubia lo más lejos posible, dejando solo a Hibiki.

A una distancia moderada, la cual podía tanto oir y ver lo que sucedía, la menor de las albinas suspiraba con pesa, al ver que su plan no había salido como ella quería.

-Así que esto era lo que hacías con Lucy-escuchando una voz detrás de ella, no tenía la necesidad de girarse porque sabía muy bien quien era esa persona.

-Mira- nee-girándose hacia su familiar-Sabes que es darte cuenta que la persona que tu quieres, sueñas o pensabas que tu y él iban a compartir toda la vida, el destino le tenga preparado otra persona en su vida-estas palabras sorprendieron a la ayudante del maestro, su hermana se está refiriendo a Natsu y ¿Lucy?- Y que a esa persona no la puedes odiar, porque siempre a si sido muy buena contigo…y lo peor es ver todos los días como cada uno de ellos, daría la vida por el otro…-bajando su mirada, no quería que viera como sus pequeñas lágrimas.

-Lisanna- dijo la maga clase S, quien abrazo a su hermana. La cual a sentir este gesto lloro aun más, intento calmar sus lagrimas para seguir su relato.

-Esto me di cuenta cuando llegue a Edoras, allí conocía a Edo-Lucy, para mí era una persona que no conocía, aunque siempre demostraba agresiva ante los demás, ella era siempre fue amable y me ayudaban en todo lo que necesitaba, sin darme cuenta ella se volvió mi mejor amiga en Edoras… En cambio Edo-Natsu era muy distinto al conocí en Earthland, desde que llegue a Edoras no dejaba de estar a mi lado, según Edo Mira-nee el sufrió mucho con mi supuesta muerte…en eso momentos me preguntaba como estaría el Natsu que fue mi amigo de la infancia con Happy, ¿estarán triste? Y ¿Cómo lo estará el gremio?. Lo único que pedía, el que Natsu no se olvidara que su sonrisa podía alegras a todo Fairy Tail. Pero también me llegaba la pregunta ¿si en Edoras había una Lucy eso significaba que en Earthland también?…ese pensamiento me invadió toda mi estadía allí, en Edoras. Cuando Edo-Lucy nos incentivo que luchar por Edoras, ella nombro que había una, pero cuando puede apreciarla vi que todo. Todos mis miedos, estaban presente existía una Lucy en la Earthland, ¿tendría la misma relación que tenia Edo-Lucy con Edo-Natsu?. Los Dos año que estuve en Edoras, pude ver cómo tanto Edo-Natsu y Edo-Lucy, se empezaban a enamorar uno del otro, aunque Edo-Natsu al principio siempre estuvo a mi lado, podía ver como se preocupada y miraba a Edo-Lucy, mientras que ella su personalidad atrevida no le permita asumir lo que sentía, pero intentaba expresarlo de una manera algo extraña con las distintas llaves que le hacía- riéndose y a la vez acordándose de las tantas veces, donde su amiga maltrataba al pobre Edo- Natsu- Cuando volví en este mundo pude ver la relación de los dos y me hizo darme cuenta el destino tiene escrito que siempre Natsu y Lucy van a estar juntos, puede ser otra de las razones que me necesitaban en Edoras, porque si yo estaba aquí en la Earthland lo más seguro es que Natsu no se fijaría en ella.

-Lisanna-ahora era la mayor de las albinas lloraba, la hipótesis de su hermana podría ser correcta, por la siempre razón si su hermana estuviera cuando Natsu trajo a Lucy al gremio, lo más probable que nunca habrían llegado a tener todas las aventuras que han vivido los dos.

-Pero sabes algo Mira-nee, esto no me deprime- sorprendiendo con eso a la mayor-Por la simple razón que aunque ellos no lo asuman, ellos está hecho el uno para el otro, tanto en Edoras como aquí en Earthland, solo que en los dos casos, ninguno de los dos se dan cuenta de sus sentimientos, así que una ayudita nunca está de más

-Fue por eso que ideaste este plan, ¿No es así Lisanna?- estos dos años en Edoras habían cambiado mucho a su hermana, ahora ella era más madura, sabia entender las situaciones, especialmente las del amor que son las más complicadas, pensaba la mayor de las albinas muy orgullosa de su pequeña hermana.

-Sí, aunque estos dos años me han jugado una mala pasada, nunca me espera a vez a Natsu tan celoso y posesivo. Creo que me había acostumbrado al Natsu sumiso y dominado por Lucy- diciendo estas palabras con una cierta risita- Mira-nee me ayudas, además tanto tu como yo sabemos que ellos dos hacen una linda pareja ¿No es así?-dándole una sonrisa con sus últimos dichos.

-Está bien Lisanna, te ayudare- respondiéndole con otra sonrisa.

-Además no me puedes negar que tu también algunas vez hiciste planes para que ellos dos sean más que amigos-dijo con cierta maldad en sus palabras, cosa que su hermana mayor respondió con una risita nerviosa- Crees que no me entere del "Natsu verdaderamente podría amarte, Lucy"

-Sí lo hice, pero sin mala intención-respondió sinceramente la mayor de las albinas

-Entonces ya que tu también apoyas en NaLu, ¿se te ocurre una idea para el día de mañana?-pregunto su hermana menor.

-En verdad, hace tiempo que tenía esta idea

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Hola a todos! :D

En verdad lo siento que no pudiera actualizar antes, pero en colegio me consume mi vida y mi tiempo

Pero prometo que el sábado o domingo está el próximo capítulo, el cual le voy a advertir tiene Lime, y puede ser que el capitul ya tenga el lemon como tal :3

Y de nuevo pido disculpas por la demora

_**Himari!~**_


	3. Chapter III

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecer. Porque si fuera mí ya habría más Nalu y un beso entre ellos dos :D Pero es de él maestro Hiro Mashima.

* * *

_**La Apuesta del Amor**_

_Si te dijo que eres mía no es que seas de mi propiedad, es solo, que te quiero para mi_

**Capítulo III: No sé que es esto…pero sé que te quiero para mí**

Mientras las dos hermanas Strauss comentaban sus planes para los siguientes días. El Dragón Slayer de Fuego seguía llevando a la fuerza a la rubia por las calles de Magnolia.

-¡Natsu, por favor suéltame!-suplicaba la maga estelar, desde que el hijo de Igneel le había retirado de su cita con Hibiki.

-¡No te entiendo Lucy, ayer te besabas conmigo y hoy dejas que ese idiota de Blue Pegasus te intente besar!-gritaba muy molesto el pelisalmón, aunque él no entendía mucho su actitud. Porque antes que ocurriera esto, él iba en camino a la casa de su compañera de equipo, para preguntarle que era todo esto. Desde el beso de su rubia no lograba sacarla de su mente, ni el sabor de sus labios, quería volver a sentir ese dulce sabor. Pero todo cambio cuando la vio a ella en el puente, no podía negarlo se veía espectacular con ese vestido y su peinado, porque no mencionar su sonrisa radiante que la hacía parecer una estrella del cielo, por todo su resplandor. Sin embargo todos sus pensamientos cambiaron cuando vio a Hibiki, él estaba con **SU** Lucy, ella le estaba dando una de **SUS** sonrisas, luego él la intentaba besar y ella no hacía nada para detenerlo. Una gran furia se apodero de él, llego lo más rápido y tomo el brazo de la rubia y se la llevo a rastras.

-¡Natsu, por favor suéltame me estás haciendo daño!-exclamo la rubia con una pequeñas lagrimas en su rostro, aunque estuvo evitando demostrar el dolor que sentía por la tomada de su compañero de equipo, para que este no se culpara y no pensara que le había hecho daño. Sin embargo negarse que le dolía demasiado su brazo. Con estas palabras y el tono de voz que su compañera lo había dicho sorprendieron al dragón Slayer de fuego, el cual se giro para apreciar a la rubia, viendo unas pequeñas y brillantes de lagrimas en su rostro. Cosa que causo algo muy extraño en el interior de mejor amigo de Happy, ya que esta pequeña lluvia en el rostro de su compañera, hizo que se sintiera culpable. Reaccionando lo más rápido, lo primero que hizo fue soltarla y luego acercarse a ella y darle un abrazo.

-Luce, lo siento…- le susurro al oído de la rubia, la cual estaba sonrojada ante el inesperado abrazo, el cual hacia que su corazón latiera a la misma intensidad de cuando los dos se besaron-En verdad no sé porque lo hice, tu sabes que nunca te hacía daño.

-Natsu…-apoyando su cabeza en el hombro- Yo se que tu nunca me harías daño, solo fue un error... y los errores uno los olvida, pero uno se promete a sí mismo no volverlos a cometerlos-dijo la rubia intentando que el pelisalmón olvidara lo ocurrido, era la forma más tierna que pensó, para no dañar a su compañero de equipo.

-Lucy- alejando de la maga estelar, pero sin romper el abrazo de los dos, solamente era para poder apreciar a su compañera de equipo. El ver lo bella que estaba y como la luna la iluminaba de una manera tan especial que parecía una diosa que descendía de los cielos, donde sus labios era lo que más podía ver, cosa que quería volver a sentirlos, su calor, su olor. Sin pensar otra cosa, beso a la rubia, la cual se sorprendió al principio, ya que no se esperaba era reacción de su compañero, o mejor dicho de su amigo. ¿Amigo? Ella veía a Natsu como un amigo o como algo mas, ella no quería de la misma forma a Gray o Loke, esta era una manera distinta. Además ella no dejaría que ningún otro de sus amigos la besara, entonces porque le daba toda esta liberta a Natsu, pensaba la rubia, pero prefirió dejar sus pensamientos para otra ocasión ya que en estos momentos solo tenía que dejarse llevar por todas las sensaciones que le producidas por el beso del Dragón Slayer.

-¿Lucy-san? ¿Natsu-san?-pregunto dudosa una voz conocidas para la pareja, la cual se separo lo más rápido posible y giraron su rostro para observar a la Juvia que había interrumpido su beso. Dándose cuenta que esta joven peliazul se encontraba acompañada de Gray. Los dos se veían muy sonrojados y sorprendidos al ver a sus amigos besándose.

-Lucy y tu llamitas, ¿se estaba besando?- pregunto el alquimista de hielo, el cual sabia que sus dos compañeros tenían sentimientos mutuos, pero no creía que ellos dos se habían dado cuenta.

-Que dices tonterías dices Gray, Natsu y yo…Natsu y yo ¡¿Qué hacen ustedes dos juntos?!-grito la rubia se encontraba muy nerviosa y sonrojada, debido a que no sabía que decirle a Gray, así que dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió, lo cual también era por una cierta curiosidad de porque sus dos amigos estaba juntos. Aunque algo que la maga estelar no se había dado cuenta es que con estas simples palabras algo le producido de dolor al pelirosado, primero no entendía su rabia con ese estúpido de Blue Pegasus y ahora este dolor por las palabra de su compañera, seria que estaba enfermo. Mientras esto pensaba el dragón Slayer, tanto Gray como la maga de agua, no sabían que decir.

-Juvia y yo estábamos dando un paseo ¿No, es cierto Juvia?- dijo muy nervioso el pelinegro, cosa que la maga de agua asistió con su rostro igual de sonrojado como se encontraban la rubia.

-Lucy y yo también dábamos un paseo y ahora la iba dejar a su casa. Así que adiós Juvia y Hielito- sorprendiendo a la Heartfilia con estas palabras y por la acción de su compañero que la tomo ahora con mucha delicadeza.

-¡Natsu!-le reclamo la rubia, pero al ver que su compañero de equipo no la pensaba soltar, lo único que quedaba era despedirse-¡Adiós Juvia y Gray que nos veamos mañana!

Siguieron el camino en silencio los dos jóvenes, hasta llegar a la casa de la maga estelar.

-Gracias Natsu, por venirme a dejar a mi casa – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de su casa.

-Lucy espera- volviéndole a tomar su brazo y sonrojando a la rubia

-¿Qué pasa Natsu?- palabras que sonrojaron al pelisalmón.

-Tú sabes todo lo que me está pasando, nunca me había sentido así. Me enoja que te miren otras personas, que se te acerquen o que te intenten besar como ese idiota. También me entristece que no asumas que nos estábamos besando, dime Lucy

-Natsu…-fue lo único que pudo pronunciar la rubia, debido a las sorpresivas palabras de su compañero.

-Lucy no digas así mi nombre, no sé porque pero desde ese beso yo ya no te veo de la misma forma, ya que cada vez que te veo quiero volver a sentir tus labios. ¡Dime Lucy dime que es lo que me pasa!-la Heartfilia quedo paralizada con estas palabras, ella entendía lo que le estaba pasando a su compañero, ¿El estaba enamorado de ella? O ¿Solo estaba confundido por el beso? Deprimiendo un poco este pensamiento… pero ¿Qué era lo que ella sentía por él?, lo que tenía claro es que ella lo quería como un amigo o algo mas…. La verdad que desde ese beso ella tampoco lo veía de la misma forma. ¿Sería que este era el verdadero plan de Lisanna?, pensaba y la rubia- Lucy.

La nombrada no sabía pero al observar a su compañero, lo beso, este gesto era tierno. Al separarse los dos, la maga estelar sonrojada como un tomate, retrocedió unos pasos hasta llegar a la puerta de su casa, abriéndola rápidamente.

-Lucy…. ¿porque mi corazón late de esta manera?-mirando con un sutil sonrojo a la chica.

-Natsu…yo…Nos vemos mañana-entrando lo más rápido a su casa, corriendo al único lugar donde nadie podía entrar en su propiedad, su espacio de privacidad, el baño. En el cual observo su figura, su rostro decorado de rojo, podía sentir su corazón latiendo a mil o diez mil por hora, con una de sus manos toco sus labios, podía todavía sentir el contacto con el pelisalmón.

-¿Podría ser que a mí me gusta? - exclamo mientras veía su reflejo en el espejo- O ¿es algo más?- llevando su mano a su corazón.-Natsu…

Nunca había dormido tan mal, en su vida, ni siquiera en las misiones donde alguna vez tuvo que dormir en el piso, reclamaba mentalmente la Heartfilia, al ver que estaba durmiendo en el suelo de su baño. Se levanto, luego se estiro para ver si esto le quitaba un poco el dolor, observando como su imagen, su cabello desordenado, su hermoso vestido arrugado y podía apreciar como su maquillaje estaba algo corrido debido a las pequeñas lagrimas de ayer, dirigiendo su vista a su brazo donde podía unas pequeñas marcas de la tomada del pelisalmón.

-¿Qué es lo que siento por él?- preguntándose para ver si podía tener una respuesta, lo único era el fuerte palpitar en su corazón y las imágenes del beso que ella le dio-Creo que me gusta…si él me gusta-sonriendo al darse cuenta por fin de sus sentimientos.

Con este nuevo animo se preparo para ir al gremio de sus amores, aunque tenía un cierto temor al ver a Natsu, debido a que si el volvía a preguntar que era lo que estaba sintiendo le costaría a ella explicárselo, pensado que ella hace uno minutos se dio cuenta de sus emociones hacia el pelisalmón. Salió de su casa y en cosa de minutos, ya se encontraba en Fairy Tail. Al entrar saludo a todos, recibiendo la cálida respuesta de todos los presentes, sorprendiéndose de los poco que estaban. Pero se dio cuenta que se encontraba Gildarts, el cual recién había llegado de un peligro misión.

-¡Hola Lucy!- saludando el castaño a la rubia, esta respondiéndole a través de su mano-Oye ¿has visto a Natsu? Es que me parece extraño que ha esta hora no esté en el gremio.

-Es verdad el Flamitas nunca llega tan tarde- dijo Gray el cual escuchaba la conversación y se integro a ella- Lucy ayer no estaba contigo-dijo algo sonrojado al recordar como lo encontró con la Heartfilia, enrojeciendo a la nombrada, ya que acordarse como los vio a ella y al Dragón Slayer besándose.

-A…Natsu no lo he visto desde anoche, cuando me fue a dejar a mi c-casa- dijo nerviosa la rubia, ante las miradas de los dos hombres.-Puede ser que se quedara dormido

-Puede ser- respondió el pelinegro. Cosa que el castaña se levanto.

-Lo voy a buscar, adiós Lucy y Gray- saliendo del gremio.

-¡Lucy qué bueno que llegaste, Lisanna te dejo esto!- exclamo Mirajane al ver a la rubia. Cosa que la chica se acerco a la albina, dejando al alquimista de hielo solo.

-¡Hola Mira-san!-saludando a la maga clase S, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de la Heartfilia.

-Lisanna hoy fue a una misión con Elfman y Evergreen y me pidió que te entregara esto- dándole una pequeña nota a la maga estelar, la cual empezó a leer.

"_Lo siento Lucy, por no darte tu orden frente a ti, pero no puede decirle que no a Elfman- nii cuando me pidió que le acompañara a la misión._

_Dejando eso, hoy si no te hayas dado cuenta es el inicio de la temporada de piscina en Fairy Tail, donde se realiza una característica fiesta por ella, en la cual se hace un concurso para elegir a la "Miss Piscina Fairy Tail". Mi orden es que participes con el bikini que Mira-nee te va entrega. _

_Como siempre dijo si no lo haces es un año, como esclava y sabes muy bien que tengo espías para saber si lo haces. Igual llego mañana para darte tu próxima misión. _

_Se despide Lisanna._

_Pd: Ayer te veías hermosa y orden cumplida."_

Suspiro con pesar al terminar de leer, ya se le había olvidado la estúpida apuesta con Lisanna. Lo único que la consolaba era saber que solo quedaban cuatro días. Y también concluyo por eso, había tan pocos miembros, debido a la celebración que se iba ser.

-Lucy, esto también te lo dejo Lisanna- con una cierta maldad dijo esto a la rubia, entregándole un bolsa , la cual no sabía pero no quería revisarla, le causaba mala espina.

-¡Lu-chan!

-¡Levy- chan!- saludo la maga estelar muy feliz a su amiga-Supe que fuiste a una misión y ¿Cómo estuvo tu misión con Gajeel-kun?-con cierta maldad en sus últimas palabras, cosa que hizo que la peliazul su rostro quedara rojo.

-N-no tuve ningún problema, todo estuvo bien- respondió con un cierta vergüenza- ¿Cómo ha estado tu vida?

-Levy-chan creo que me gusta Natsu- dijo muy bajo, pero igual la McGarden puedo escuchar y se empezó a gritar de felicidad. -¡Levy-chan!-grito avergonzada por la reacción de su amiga

-Ah lo siento, Lu-chan. Me deje llevar por la felicidad-respondió peliazul-Por fin te diste cuenta, uff y que yo tenía miedo que recién te dieras cuenta cuando Natsu empezara a salir con otras chicas-sorprendiendo a la rubia con estos dichos

- Levy-chan, ¿Cómo fue eso que dijiste que recién me diera cuenta?- ya que se encontraba muy sorprendida de esa palabras.

-Lucy todos nos damos cuenta que entre Natsu y tu hay algo especial, como Alzack y Bisca

-Como tú y Gajeel- avergonzando a la peliazul

-¡Lucy vamos a nadar!- exclamo un voz chillona, muy conocida a la rubia. Interrumpiendo la conversación de las jóvenes.

-¡Happy!

-Nee Lucy, vamos a nadar- suplicaba el gato

-Happy ¿y Natsu?- pregunto la peliazul, ya que era extraño no ver a pelirosado con su característico amigo.

-Se quedo conversando con Gildarts- respondió- ¡Vamos Luce!

-Está bien, nos vemos luego Levy-chan- despidiéndose de su amiga y en sus manos llevando el paquete que Mira-san le había pasado, acompañando al gato, llegando a la piscina observando que la mayoría de los miembros estaban allí festejando.

-¡Wendy, Charlie! –exclamo el gato, saludando a las dos nombradas, la cuales estaban nadando- Lucy ¿puedo?-preguntándole a la rubia como un hijo que necesitaba permiso de su madre.

-Si, Happy diviértete-con una sonrisa y el gato se fue con la pequeña Dragón Slayer de viento y su gata.

-A todas las participantes de la Miss Piscina Fairy Tail, dirigirse al escenario- cosa que hizo recordar la apuesta a la joven Heartfilia y el paquete en sus manos. Llegando a escenario donde pudo ver que Juvia, Mirajane, Cana se estaban inscribiendo para participar, sorprendiese cuando supo que ella ya esta inscrita.

-Bueno creo que lo único que me queda es ir a cambiarme- pensó en voz alta la rubia, caminando hacia los camarines. Al llegar abrió el paquete que le dejo Lisanna, cosa que sorprendió a la rubia. Era un traje de baño muy pequeño a los que estaba acostumbrado a usar.

-Chicas le quedan 2 minutos para comenzar- cosa la rubia entro al camarín y se empezó a cambiar. Estaba muerta de vergüenza, mataría a Lisanna cuando terminara esta apuesta.

-Chicas ya empezamos, el orden es así Juvia, Cana, Mirajane, Lucy que están inscritas en la primera ronda y luego la segunda- exclamo Max, quien era el animador de este evento. Lucy no quería salir así, entonces con la mirada estuvo buscando algo que le ayudara a cubrirse, justo cuando pensó que nada podía encontrar vio un kimono de color negro, el cual se lo puso. Le quedaba muy pequeño pero sentía mucho más cómoda con él.

-Lucy eres la siguiente- exclamo Max, la rubia subió al escenario con la presentación de animador- ¡Aquí llega nuestra hermosa maga estelar, la cual además de convocar a los espíritus celestiales convoca a las estrellas con su belleza hablamos de Lucy!

**Mientras tanto en otro lugar**

Natsu se encontraba entre uno de las tantas personas en el publico, aunque la mayoría de este era masculino, ya que todos querían apreciar las bellezas de Fairy Tail que competían por ser la Miss Piscina de dicho gremio. La verdad es que el dragón Slayer de fuego no prestaba mucha atención, solo estaba allí luego de la conversación con Gildarts, conversación que le ayudo un poco a entender que era lo que le sucedía con su compañera de equipo, aunque no estuvo excerta de burlas y algunas lagrimas del mago de clases S, algunas como "El pequeño Natsu, por fin creció"," ¿En verdad Natsu no sabes lo que sientes?","Cuantos años tienes ¿18 o 19? ¿Y nunca habías sentido algo así por una chica? ¿Enserio Natsu? ¿Ni por Lisanna cuando eran pequeños?, "Si yo tuviera tu edad creo que igual estaría en la misma situación con todas las bellezas que hay en el gremio. Primero Erza, pero su carácter y su fuerza prefiero otra, como Juvia tan sumisa pero ella se obsesiona demasiado…mmm creo que la mejor es Lucy tiene un buen cuerpo, además su carácter más sensata que las demás","! Oye, espera yo no lo dije para que te pusieras celoso!","Jajá el pequeño dragón sufre celos al ver que otra persona quiere da su princesita"…entre muchas otras palabras en dicha conversación. Pero el sutil aroma que se hacía presente hizo que del Dragón Slayer de Fuego tomara atención al escenario. En el cual se encontraba su rubia compañera de equipo, luciendo un hermoso kimono negro el cual le ayudaba a destacar su hermosa piel blanca, ver así a SU Lucy tan linda y tan sexy con esa prenda, lo único que quería era tenerla en sus brazos empezarla a besar y sacarle es kimono para sentir aun más la piel se su maga estelar, pero que era lo que le ocurría cuando tenía pensamientos así hacia su compañera y era un más extraño la necesidad que tenia para sentirla cerca. Algo saco al pelisalmón de sus pensamientos, que fue que en ese momento cuanto todos los presentes empezaron a gritar que se lo sacara ese diminuto kimono, enfureciéndolo al amigo de Happy. Mientras que la maga estelar su rostro se decoraba con un sonrojo ante esta petición del público y Max que era el animador le solicitara sacárselo para participar, cosa que la compañera de equipo de Natsu lo hizo, dejando a todos los presentes sorprendidos y con hemorragia nasal por su diminuto traje de baño. Natsu en ese momento no lo soporto mas, el ver como todos esos pervertidos miraban a SU Lucy, que lanzo una llama de fuego dirigida especialmente a Max, al ver como no le quitaba sus ojos a SU maga estelar. Aprovechando ese momento tomando a la rubia al estilo princesita, llevándosela lo más lejos del gremio, el único lugar que se le ocurrió era la casa de esta, a la cual legaron en solo unos minutos.

-Natsu…- dijo la rubia la cual se encontraba en pecho de pelirosado, sintiendo toda la calidez que emanaba su cuerpo-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Porque nadie tiene que mirar de esa manera, ya que tú eres mía-bajando a la rubia de sus brazos, recostándola en la cama de la rubia. Al principio recibiendo un puchero de la maga estelar, debido a que no quería alejarse de esa calidez del pelirosado, cosa que le saco una sonrisa al mago de fuego el cual miro a la Heartfilia y se apodero de sus labios. Siendo este gesto tierno, que termino la rubia.

-Natsu yo no soy un objeto-reclamo la maga estelar, volviendo hacer un puchero a su compañero de equipo.

- Lucy si te dijo que eres mía no es que sea un objeto, sino que te quiero para mí-sonrojando y sorprendiendo a la nombrada, Natsu se le estaba declarando. Esta eres el único pensamiento que tenia ahora en su mente, desconcentrándola de este pensamiento con otro beso del pelirosado, que estaba vez mostraba más intensidad y pasión, cuando sintió que le faltaba oxígenos los dos se separaron y se miraron. El Dragón Slayer no sabía pero quería besar otras partes del cuerpo de la rubia, por ello descendió y empezó a besar el cuello. Lucy se encontraba muy sorprendida ante el beso de su compañero, pero no podía negarlo no quería que se debiera, además ella quería tocar y sentir el cuerpo de Natsu a su lado, así que con sus manos empezó a recorre y tocar el cabello, el cual siempre se sorprendía la suavidad que tenia, pero se paralizo cuando los besos del hijo de Igneel descendieron del cuello y llegaron a sus pechos. Eran excitan, pero si no paraba esto iban a llegar muy lejos.

-N-Natsu…no detente-entre los suspiros y su respiración entre cortada, por los besos del pelisalmón, no sabía porque pero sentía un gran felicidad si eso se podía llamar así lo que está sintiendo al escuchar los suspiros de la rubia y a ver su rostro sonrojado, siendo una imagen que era demasiado sexy para él. Se sentía un gran calor mucho más fuerte que el fuego de sus llamas y con cada beso que le daba a la Heartfilia su cuerpo se llenaba más de calor, ahora entendía bien las palabras de mago S.

-No Lucy…no quiero detenerme porque yo te Amo

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**H**ola a Todos! :D

Primero muchas gracias a todos lo que comentan y siguen esta historia me alegran cada comentario y me inspiran a seguir escribiendo todos los días. Espero que le guste un poco es Lime que escribí, me quise centrar mucho más en los sentimientos y no sé si está bien \(w)/

Como ya es costumbre, pido disculpas por la demora. La verdad es que no quería demorarme tanto, pero un virus que tuvo mi computador por descargar un capitulo de Fairy Tail, lo cual me causo mucha pena…Porque Fairy Tail, porque no otra serie TTwTT

Me borro todos los archivos y justo estaba terminando tanto este fic como Hikari to Akuma y tuve que empezar de 0 u.u

Y luego el colegio que me quita mi lindo tiempo, son las razones porque me demore u.u

Pero dejando mis desgracias, estuve de cumpleaños :D Ese día quería publicar todos mis fic, pero por las razones anteriores no puede u.u

Esta pensado crear un blog, un facebook, no se algo para que piense que morir o desaparecí. En el publicaría frases o avances de mi fic, no sé ¿Qué opinan? :S

Dejando eso de lado, este fic está terminando, no le quedan más d capítulos. Por eso les quería preguntar cual le gustaría que subiera ya que tengo 4 ideas, hasta que no tenga vacaciones no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir así que publicare una historia hasta que llegue diciembre, por esto le quería consultar cual le gustaría que publicara, solo les dejare el titulo para que ustedes desarrollen su imaginación de que se puede tratar la historia por su titulo nwn

Las opciones son:

**P**aparazzi

**M**y song, you are my love

**B**ajo el mismo techo

**S**ay I love you (no tiene nada que ver con la serie, solamente me gusto el titulo .)

Elijan bien, la que mas salga yo la publicare la próxima semana :D

Muchas gracias por leer, los amo a todos :3 3

**Himarii! ~**


End file.
